


Let Me Whisper In Your Ear

by Joolzmp7



Series: Do You Want To Know A Secret [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, Massage, Orgasm Delay, Possessive John, Restraints, Teasing, Temptation, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolzmp7/pseuds/Joolzmp7
Summary: John is recovering after being kidnapped and tortured, during which he was drugged and admitted to being in love with Sherlock.  After giving John a blow job, Sherlock denies that he needs to get off himself as he says he is in control of his body.  John endeavours to prove him wrong in the best way possible.Can be read as a stand alone but it will make more sense if you read Part 1 to get the plot part of the story - unless you just want the PWP part, then feel free to dive in.





	

Let Me Whisper In Your Ear

(Part 2 of Do You Want To Know A Secret)

 

by Joolz

 

It took a good six weeks for John to be completely recovered and even then he still had twinges in his fingers from where they had been so badly broken. He did physiotherapy exercises each day to get full mobility back. Luckily it wasn’t his trigger finger but he still didn’t want a residual weakness to slow him down.

His relationship with Sherlock had been going from strength to strength since that fateful day he had been rescued from kidnappers and had confessed his love to Sherlock whilst in a drug-induced state. He and Sherlock had been taking things fairly slowly; not only due to John’s injuries, but also because John didn’t want to overwhelm a relatively naïve Sherlock with too much at once.

That didn’t mean they had been entirely innocent in the intervening time, though. They had been learning each other’s bodies; finding sensitive spots and erogenous zones; testing the taste and texture of skin with fingers and mouths and bringing each other pleasure with delicious regularity.

Sherlock also used the time to do some serious research about everything he could do or have done to him and had already declared that he needed to try absolutely everything. Purely in the interest of scientific research, of course. His willingness to try these new activities had nothing to do with the way John could make his pulse race and his stomach writhe with a mere look.

John hadn’t forgotten the challenge he had accepted when Sherlock had given him that first amazing blow job. When John had offered to reciprocate, Sherlock had stated that there was no need as he had full control over his body. John had promised that he would prove him wrong and had been planning all sorts of things to drive Sherlock absolutely crazy. He had decided that today was the day.

They went out for a walk in the afternoon and John took every opportunity to brush against Sherlock’s body as they walked. They hadn’t quite progressed to public displays of affection yet - this whole thing being very new for them both - but John could be subtle and used every trick in his arsenal to align his body with Sherlock’s.

Sherlock knew something was up. He had observed the little signs of excitement John had been giving off; signs he was happily getting quite used to seeing since they had become intimate. He wasn’t sure quite what he had planned though so he let John have his moment and enjoyed the heightened anticipation. There wasn’t anything he hadn’t liked so far and he was revelling in all the new sensations to which he was being introduced.

John furthered his campaign.

“Oh look, Sherlock.” As he said it he stepped to the left, capturing Sherlock’s full attention, then bent gracefully at the waist, right down to the ground, waving his arse in the air whilst he picked up a couple of small rocks. He got up and spun around on the spot to see Sherlock’s mouth clicking shut as he quickly closed it, blinking his eyes to disguise the dilating pupils.

Sherlock cleared his throat. “What was so interesting, John?”

John gave Sherlock the two rocks. “I thought you might have wanted to get your rocks off.” John burst out laughing. “The look on your face! Sorry, I know that was corny but I couldn’t resist.”

Sherlock joined in his laughter. “I wasn’t imagining it would be so literal but, yes, I certainly do. Are you offering?”

“I might be. Would you be up for that?”

“When have you ever known me not to be ready and willing for anything you have to offer?”

“Shall we curtail our walk then? I have much more interesting plans for you.”

“I am all ears, Doctor. Spill the beans, as it were.”

“Ah, now that would be telling, wouldn’t it? I’m sure you wouldn’t want me to spoil the surprise.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure; I think I might.”

“There’s that insatiable curiosity we all know and love.”

“I think you may be the only one who would say that, John. I don’t think anyone else loves that never-ending curiosity.”

“Then that’s their loss. Of course, they may not have seen where that curiosity leads you in the bedroom, and they’re certainly not going to, either, if I have any say in the matter.”

“You have every say in the matter. There would never be anyone else.”

John smiled happily, a look of pride in his eyes that this man had chosen to be with him. He could not regret that he had been injured and drugged the way he had because it had brought this wonderful man more fully into his life and they had completed each other in a way neither had thought possible.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

When they got back John led the way straight into the bedroom.

“Do you trust me?”

“Obviously!”

“Will you put yourself into my hands for the rest of the day?”

“The whole day? What on earth do you have planned, John?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out, isn’t it,” John laughed and waggled his eyebrows. “So do you agree to relinquish control? I’ll ask you before I do anything new and I won’t do anything to which you seriously object.”

“Only to which I seriously object - that means you think there is something to which I will object but you don’t consider it an issue? Hmm, do you want me to guess what that is?”

“You could guess if you wished, or you could just let yourself go and enjoy what happens.”

“Fine, you win. Where do you want me?”

“Naked on the bed would be a very good start.”

John grinned at him and pointed to the centre of the bed. Sherlock wasted no time in stripping off and laying down in the middle of the bed with his head on the pillow. John, still fully dressed, climbed on top and sat on Sherlock’s hips, rubbing the material gently against Sherlock’s naked groin. Sherlock groaned, enjoying the decadence of being nude whilst John was fully clothed; it seemed naughtier somehow and started his pulse racing.

John kept rotating his hips on top of Sherlock as he reached up to loosen the knot on his tie.

“I’m surprised you haven’t asked about the tie I'm wearing today?”

“Well I noticed it, of course; it’s your RAMC tie, isn’t it? I thought perhaps it was some kind of special occasion.”

“It is a special occasion, yes, but not in the way you’re thinking. I decided that as it was my service and injury that brought me to you then I would celebrate that using my tie, but wearing it round my neck wasn’t what I had in mind.”

“What did you have in mind, John?”

“I thought I would quite like to see you wearing it - but not around your neck, either. I thought it would look very attractive around your wrists, tying them securely to the headboard. What do you think – are you up for that?”

Sherlock sucked in a breath, his pupils dilating as he thought of being restrained by John; completely ceding control to another person. Judging by the twitching he could feel under John’s hips, certain parts of his body were already eager to jump into this new experience. He had obviously been tied up before, both with rope and handcuffs, when he had been detained or arrested, but he had never had a treasured memento used upon him for more enjoyable reasons.

“Yes. I would have to agree that I am up for it. I rather imagined you would be the one restrained when we spoke about it before, but I’m happy to accede to your wishes now if you will do the same for me on another occasion.”

“Of course, I’d be happy to put myself into your hands at a future date. As long as rules were put in place about me not becoming an experiment.”

“That is rather limiting me, John. Experimentation can be used in so many different ways, are you sure you wouldn’t like to experience some of them?”

“Well, possibly; I’ll have to think about that one, but for now, is there anything you would like to declare as being off limits?”

“Hmm, not that I can think of. I leave myself in your oh-so-capable hands.”

John’s eyebrows rose suggestively and he gave Sherlock a big, evil grin. “Good. Now arms up.”

“I think I may have just made a tactical error.”

“You can still refuse if you wish, or if you don’t want to do anything?”

“No, I stand by what I said.” So saying, he raised his arms above his head and John fastened his wrists together, looping the tie around the headboard to keep Sherlock securely in place.

John started off by lying down on top of Sherlock and brushing his body against Sherlock’s own to heighten the sensations of cloth against bare skin. He kissed Sherlock’s face, moving from forehead to chin and lingering under the jaw, knowing how Sherlock loved it when he nibbled the skin travelling from there to behind his ear. John sucked a love bite just behind Sherlock’s ear and then proceeded to lay a trail down to the root of his neck and across the top of as much of his shoulder as he could reach with Sherlock’s arms raised above his head.

Sherlock was groaning freely and John was enjoying the way his head was straining back against the pillow as he tried to allow John as much access as possible. When John had finished one side he moved across to the other and did the same thing all over again; admiring the pretty pattern he was making. He was happy to see the possessive marks, wanting everyone to know that Sherlock was his; but he knew, realistically, that Sherlock would have to make full usage of his coat collar and scarf if they had a case in the next couple of days.

Whilst Sherlock was distracted John pulled open his bedside drawer and reached in for one of the items he had hidden there before he’d left for their walk. He waited until he had sucked a pretty mark on the skin and Sherlock had his eyes shut, moaning loudly before he stroked down Sherlock’s side with the long feather in his hand. He grinned as the moan quickly changed into a squeal as Sherlock almost bucked him off as he tried to squirm away from John.

“John!”

“Problem, Sherlock?” John strengthened his stance to try and keep Sherlock still and did it again, sliding the feather from one side over to the over, dipping into Sherlock’s belly button on the way across. Sherlock squealed and squirmed.

“No, stop, stop, please!”

“You don’t really want me to stop, do you? I think you like it.” This time John trailed the feather up Sherlock’s left side and right up to the openly exposed arm pit and twirled it around as Sherlock tried to bring as much of his arm down as he could from that angle, which wasn’t an awful lot.

“John, John, nooooooo.” Sherlock let rip with another scream and John took pity and sat back on his hips, laughing as he looked down at him.

“Would you like me to try it on the soles of your feet for a change of pace?”

“No, please, anything.”

“I’m only joking; I know there’s nothing worse. I’d probably end up with a kick to the head if I even went near those elegant, but vigorously active, feet.” John bent back to the drawer and put the feather away, allowing Sherlock to draw a sigh of relief.

“What on earth made you do that?”

“Well, I don’t remember a lot from when I was drugged and, luckily, not much at all about the actual torture part, thank goodness. I do, however, remember something about you tickling me and saying I squealed like a little girl and me saying I would make you squeal like a little piggy in return so I had to give it a try. How would you rate your performance?”

“You want me to rate my squealing?”

“Yes, do you think you only managed the level of little girl squeals or did you make it all the way up to proper squealing piglet? I think you made it, if you ask me; I was very impressed.”

“John, you are cruel and heartless and I can’t believe you just did that – and in no way did I squeal like a pig.”

“Jury is out on that one. Shall I phone Lestrade and try it again and see what he thinks?” John started to reach towards the drawer.

“No! Don’t do it again and certainly don’t phone anyone else, I’ll never live it down. You are completely correct; it was definitely a pig noise.”

“If I’d known that that was all I’d need to do to get you to agree with me on something, I’d have done it years ago. In fact, now that I know…”

“No, John, no. You are never to use that method again. I’m banning feathers from the house. Completely. For ever. Never to darken our doorway.”

“Okay, Sherlock, I think you’ve made your point.” John laughed and bent to kiss Sherlock on the nose. “If you were querying my wording earlier when I said if you ‘seriously object’ to anything I would stop, that was what I was talking about. Obviously, if there really is anything with which you are uncomfortable I will, of course, stop instantly.”

“I know that. I would always trust you to take care of me.”

John smiled at him proudly. “Thank you. I’m glad you know that, because it’s true, I would never do anything to wilfully hurt you.”

“I know, and nor would I knowingly risk your life in any way.”

“Right, we’re getting a bit smooshie now, even for me. Shall we move on to the more exciting part of the show?”

“If it involves you doing ‘pleasant’ things to my body then yes, please.”

“It does, indeed, get much more pleasant from this point on; well, I hope you’ll think so anyway.”

“I have no doubts about your skills, John, and now that you are in full control of your faculties again, I look forward to seeing what has kept the people of three continents enthralled all these years.”

“Oh, you’ll see, believe me.”

John gave him an evil grin and waggled his eyebrows which caused them both to burst out laughing. John climbed off and started stripping off his clothes. He made a bit a show of it but was too eager to get his hands on Sherlock to take too long.

To start things off John took a bottle of massage oil out of the open drawer and rubbed some together in his hands to warm it up before he took hold of Sherlock’s left foot and proceeded to rub in the oil, massaging all the muscles and getting Sherlock groaning again as all the tension was released. John massaged the whole of Sherlock’s left leg before moving on to the right. 

Knowing how much he, himself, had wanted Sherlock to touch more intimate parts of him when the detective had been examining his body during a previous session, John took pity on Sherlock and paid a little attention to his groin as well. He swept his hand across from hip to hip, massaging the oil in to the skin. He moved all around Sherlock’s balls, coating them and rolling them in his hands sensuously before he slid his hand in a long stroke up one side of Sherlock’s cock and down the other. He brought it to full attention, circling the head and dipping his finger into the little droplets gathering in the slit. 

He’d been careful to get flavoured oil as he’d known he wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth to himself once he got started. The slightly fruity taste mixed nicely with Sherlock’s own juices and he enjoyed watching Sherlock’s face as he sucked his finger deeply into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue and making pornographic noises to hold Sherlock’s attention. Sherlock’s jaw dropped at the sight before him and his own groan joined the noises John was making as he watched the suggestive way John was moving his hand. Sherlock tried to pull his own hand down to replace John’s but, of course, it was secured and his head fell back against the pillow as he realised there was nothing he could do.

“John, please?”

“Yes, Sherlock?”

“Your finger is not what I want you to be sucking.”

“Oh, how thoughtless of me. Let me rectify that for you.”

Rather than suck on Sherlock’s eagerly bobbing cock, as he had obviously meant, John climbed up Sherlock’s body and sat on his abdomen. From there he could reach up and take one of Sherlock’s fingers into his mouth and he sucked it in exactly the same way as he had been doing with his own. Sherlock moaned and shook his head. John pulled back and hovered over Sherlock, looking down at him and grinning.

“Was that better?”

“Better, but not quite what I had in mind.”

“You said not my finger so I sucked yours instead. Isn’t that what you meant?”

“You’re being purposely obtuse, John.”

“I know, isn’t it brilliant.”

“Is it your intention to drive me crazy?”

“Why, yes. Have you only just noticed?”

Sherlock looked stumped for a moment but then the penny dropped as he clearly recalled the fateful night of their first blow job, so John continued.

“A challenge was laid down and must be answered. You stated that you had full control of your body and fulfilment was unnecessary. I wish to refute your statement and prove that I can make you lose that control. Tonight, your body is mine and I’m going to do everything in my power to show you how necessary that fulfilment really is.”

“I’d like to see you try. You’ve shown your hand there, Doctor; now I know what you are doing I can resist.”

“Can you?”

“Of course. I will use my superior mind to resist your wiles. You cannot make me want it.”

“Are you saying I can’t get you so out of your head with delight that your intellect is overcome by your body’s craving for satisfaction?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, we shall see, shan’t we?”

“Indeed.”

“You do realise that I’ve already had you begging twice. Where was your much vaunted resistance then?”

“That doesn’t count because I didn’t know what you were doing.”

“Okay, in that case, the game is on.”

“That’s my line.”

John laughed as Sherlock pouted. He bent down and sucked that gorgeous lip between his own and nibbled on it gently. He placed small kisses all over Sherlock’s face whilst he oiled up his hands again and started massaging Sherlock’s arms. He mercifully avoided any tickling motions, pressing harder into the under arm areas on the downward swipes, allowing Sherlock’s muscles to relax instead of tensing up. 

John moved down to Sherlock’s chest and took particular pleasure in teasing Sherlock’s nipples and bringing them to stiff peaks. As he leant over to take one into his mouth, he shuffled his bottom back so that it was pressing down on Sherlock’s hard shaft, rubbing it in the cleft between his cheeks as he rocked his pelvis against him. Sherlock groaned as John sucked on the nipple in time with the motion and bit down on the nub. John did this for a while, swapping between sides and running his hands along Sherlock’s abs as he went. He peeked up at Sherlock as he did it, enjoying the way Sherlock’s face was pressed into his arm as he tried to keep himself still. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were digging in to his bottom lip as he tried to stop his hips from rocking up to rub wantonly against John.

There was no way Sherlock was winning the challenge or getting out of this unscathed. John was determined to drive him out of that massive brain of his, until he was just a ball of reactions and sensations.

“Are you okay, Sherlock?”

“Hmm, what? Fine, yes, I’m fine, of course.”

“Not wanting to stop or concede defeat or anything?”

“I could do this all day; don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Would you turn over for me then please, I’d like to massage your back now.”

“That’d be a little difficult seeing as you have me all tied up, John.”

“You have plenty of slack there but if you want it removed I can do that for you?”

Sherlock pondered it for a moment. He was quite enjoying the lack of expectation put upon him by being unable to move. He didn’t have to reciprocate or wonder what John wanted him to do next, all he had to do was react to what was happening to him and it was quite freeing in a way.

Sherlock shook his head. “I’m happy to remain your prisoner, Dr Watson. Perhaps you could assist me in moving please?”

John grinned down at Sherlock as he climbed off. He helped Sherlock to roll over, easing his arms into a comfortable position and placing a pillow under his shoulders to provide some support. He moved him up the bed slightly so that he could bend his arms out to the side and his shoulders weren’t left in a strained position. He also put a pillow under Sherlock’s hips so that he wasn’t putting too much pressure on his very erect cock. Once Sherlock was comfy John climbed back on, settling himself on Sherlock’s nicely rounded arse. 

John oiled his hands and started working on Sherlock’s shoulders. He could feel all the tension there from him being worked up for so long. He massaged them with long, strong strokes, digging deeply into the muscles and relaxing them right down until Sherlock was sighing with relief. John worked his way across his shoulders and started down his spine releasing the tension in each vertebra as he went lower.

Sherlock seemed quite relaxed now, so John decided it was time to liven him up again. As he reached the lower back he shuffled further down Sherlock’s arse and made sure to rub his cock between Sherlock’s cheeks as he had allowed Sherlock to do to him earlier. The tone of Sherlock’s groans changed from the quiet releases of pressure to moans of pure delight as he felt John sliding across his entrance. This wasn’t something they had done yet and John wasn’t planning on going the whole hog today, either, but he had decided to introduce some teasing and to use his fingers to give Sherlock a taste of what was to come.

He moved his fingers over Sherlock’s cheeks, squeezing them and sliding his fingers across each side and down the middle before circling back up along the base and to the top. He did this a few times, going lower on each sweep and circling the hole lightly as he passed over it. Sherlock groaned deeply as he felt the feather-light touches. He tried to push his hips up higher to get John to press harder but John resisted all his efforts, keeping his touch light and teasing. Only when Sherlock stopped pushing did he pause his circling and linger over it.

John’s finger was nice and oily still so he pressed it lightly against the hole in front of him. He dipped it in to the first knuckle, and grinned when he heard the low moan emanating from Sherlock; that was a noise he wanted to hear a lot more of. He slipped his finger further into the tight passage and felt Sherlock gripping at the intrusion. When Sherlock had relaxed again, John used his handy knowledge of anatomy to crook his finger round to rub against the prostate. Luckily he had a solid position on Sherlock’s legs; otherwise he’d have been bucked off at Sherlock’s reaction. When Sherlock let himself go he really reacted so naturally and wonderfully and John loved it. This was certainly not a Sherlock ‘in control’.

John wanted to push him even further so he circled the little nub again, running his other hand down Sherlock’s spine to try to calm him a little as he rutted furiously against the pillow below him every time John touched him there. John kept up the rhythmic motion of his finger for a while; pushing into Sherlock’s eagerly accepting body and brushing against the prostate on every other stroke.

Sherlock’s head was rolling from side to side, soft hair now sweaty and matted against his skull, as he tried to find some release from this delicious torture John was putting him through. He moaned John’s name on a constant loop; or as much of it as he could manage, the end sound being almost broken off each time with a heaving sigh.

John eased his finger out and Sherlock almost wailed at the sudden emptiness.

“Joooooohnnnn.”

“Sherlock, can you turn back over for me?”

Anything that would get John’s hands on his cock to give him some relief was a plus as far as Sherlock was concerned and even over-rode the loss of the finger giving him such pleasure. They would definitely need to experiment more with that another day. John helped him flip over, giving Sherlock plenty of slack so that his arms could remain bent and comfortable.

“Offer still stands to untie your wrists if you want me to?”

“No, thank you.”

Once Sherlock was lying back, John settled himself between his legs, keen to properly taste Sherlock after his prior teasing. They had done this a few times now so John knew what Sherlock liked and what got him hard quickly so he started by sucking on his balls. He rolled each one round on his tongue, sucking the sac until they were hot and heavy in his mouth. He moved up to Sherlock’s shaft, licking from base to tip and swirling his tongue in the slit, tasting the little droplet already gathered there.

John had one hand on Sherlock’s thighs to stop him thrusting up too strongly as Sherlock tried to raise his hips off the bed with each swipe of John’s tongue. His other hand slid up Sherlock’s body, zeroing in on his nipples which he squeezed and teased with alternating pressures, not letting Sherlock get too used to any one motion; keeping him off guard and bringing him closer to the edge with each sweep. 

John could tell that Sherlock was almost there so he dragged his lips slowly back up the shaft and let it pop wetly from his lips. He blew over the tip, the cold air on the hot flesh making Sherlock shiver. When John made no move to replace his mouth again, Sherlock opened the eyes he had been squeezing tightly shut as his climax had been approaching.

“John, wha’…?”

“Shhh, relax, Sherlock.”

John moved up Sherlock’s body so that he was resting above him, leaning on his elbows. He looked down into that much loved face and could see the frustration and growing desperation behind Sherlock’s eyes. John thought that Sherlock would probably only take one more time before he lost it completely. He planted little kisses over Sherlock’s face, allowing him a moment to recover before he started his next onslaught. 

When John felt that Sherlock had drawn back from the edge he rocked his pelvis against him, moving their lower bodies together as he aligned their cocks and rapidly started the build-up once more. The sensation of that friction rubbing against his shaft soon had Sherlock moaning again. John made sure to push his whole length along Sherlock’s, brushing just under the head where he knew Sherlock was especially sensitive.

“Ohhh, John…, more….”

“Yes, you want it, don’t you?”

“I do, I do, please.”

“You want me to make you come?”

“Please, John. Please, now. I need it.”

“Who controls your body, Sherlock?”

“You do, it’s yours, John, all yours.”

“Mine!” John almost growled at him and the noise had Sherlock moaning in delight, his arms trying desperately to reach John, but to no avail.

“I need…, I want…, please…, Joooooohn…”

John smiled down in victory and happiness. He had exactly what he wanted. Sherlock had relinquished all control and John had proved that he could drive him to the very edge. He’d got into that amazing brain and shut down everything but the very basic bodily functions. All Sherlock wanted was release and John was more than happy to give it to him.

He reached one arm down between their bodies and circled their shafts, rubbing them together and running his thumb over both their slits on each upstroke. Sherlock was the first to fall; all the teasing was finally too much for him and he shouted John’s name as his release shot up on to his chest. John following soon after; loving the expression of bliss on Sherlock’s face as he lay there, only semi-conscious.

John slid his finger through all the mess they had made on Sherlock’s body. He wrote his initials on Sherlock’s chest, just over his heart and grinned at his own silly sentimentality. Sherlock was still in no fit state to know what was happening around him so John used some tissues to clean them both up, leaving his initials ‘til last. Before he settled down he unfastened Sherlock’s arms and gave them a gentle massage to release the muscles which had tightened at the end there as Sherlock had completely lost it, trying to pull his hands free.

Once he has happy that Sherlock hadn’t done himself any damage John pulled the cover up over them and settled himself against Sherlock’s side, one leg and arm slung over his body, his head pillowed on Sherlock’s shoulder and allowed them both to relax and come back to themselves in their own time. John was happy for Sherlock to take as long as he needed. His point had been proved and he would relish reminding Sherlock of it on every occasion. If Sherlock’s reactions had been anything to go by, however, he knew he wouldn’t really mind. John also knew he wouldn’t have long to wait until his lover was desperate for them to try it again. It was something John greatly looked forward to and he knew he would happily spend the rest of his life experimenting with this wonderful man.

~*~

Fin

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was enough to satisfy you that Sherlock can lose control and John is the master of his body. :) Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to A. x


End file.
